


Finnian X !Chunky Reader- A Little Push

by Bonkers4hatter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Black Butler x reader, Both reader and finny are a bit awkward, Cake, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Female Reader, Finnian is adorable, Finnian x reader, Finny x reader, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, Kissing, Maid, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy, Weight Issues, baker - Freeform, body issues, chunky reader, little push, sweets, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonkers4hatter/pseuds/Bonkers4hatter
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little push to get things rolling. [Chunky Reader Insert]





	Finnian X !Chunky Reader- A Little Push

"How do you make these cookies so good!?" Finnian took another giant bite of the freshly baked monster cookie from the newly made batch.

"Yes (your name), they're simply delicious!" Lady Elizabeth ran over and hugged you around your soft middle making you laugh a bit at everyone's reactions.

"It's just a simple cookie recipe my lady, I could teach you if you have time." Both Elizabeth and Finny started cheering like they won the greatest prize of all time.

You were recently hired at the Phantomive estate to help out in the kitchen since Bardroy always had incidents that usually left the food a burnt mess along with certain parts of the house. Sebastian and Ciel attended a baking competition you were in and saw your skills which easily got you first place. The young Earl was very impressed with your work and offered you a job immediately which you took without hesitation.

Your last job was terrible, your ex-boss used to harass you all the time about your weight and constantly over worked you day in and day out making you exhausted and downright miserable. So what if you were a bit bigger than other girls in London? You were still able to work and earn your own keep. Many people you knew including your new boss Ciel didn't mind the extra pounds you had, he looked at if you could do your job or not and you could.

You were happy here and you honestly wouldn't change a single thing right now. You've made great friends with the servants here even Sebastian who did scare you a bit at first with his intimidating demeanor. Ciel enjoyed your company as well and Lady Elizabeth adored you dearly and even took you out into town with her some days to shop which meant you were her personal doll for the day.

"(your name) dear, is that the new dress I got you last week?" Lady Elizabeth started to toy with the (favorite color) frilled lace of the skirt making you giggle.

"Yes it is my lady and thank you so very much again for the generous present." Elizabeth just smiled up at you and hugged you again.

"I-it really does look very good on you (your name), you look very beautiful." You glanced at Finny who sported a small blush on his face going un-noticed by you but not Elizabeth who only grinned a bit. 

"T-thank you Finny, that's wonderful to hear." The two of you smiled at one another as Elizabeth gave you tiny push towards the gardener making you lose your footing and go falling towards him. You already had your eyes closed, all ready for the hard impact of the floor but after a few seconds you felt arms snake around your large and soft waist making you slowly open your (eye color) orbs.

"Are you alright (your name)?" You were in Finny's arms as he held you up like you were light as a feather. A small blush spread across your round cheeks at the wonderful sensation of his arms tightening their grasp and how close your faces were and not to mention the sheer fact that he was holding you up like this, that strength of his was really incredible.

"(your name), please tell me you're alright." You snapped out of your lustful thoughts as you gazed into his eyes which were even closer than before. You could feel his hot breath on your face as your small blush flared up like a wild fire.

"Y-yes Finny, I'm fine thank you." You two stayed in that position for a while not really moving nor saying anything at all, but just looking into each other's eyes not wanting the moment to end.

"You two are just precious!!!" The loud screeching voice of Elizabeth brought you two out of the eye lock as Finny let go of you out of surprise thanks to Lizzy. Before you hit the floor again, you were swept off your feet literally. You shrieked as Finny held you bridal style now your arms around his neck as you curled into his embrace.

"SO CUTE!!!" You could literally see the hearts popping out of Lizzy's mind as she twirled around the kitchen and kept on about the sheer cuteness the both of you were.

"F-Finny, you can let me go now, I know I'm too heavy for you." You tried to wiggle a bit in his arms to try and get down on your own only to have his arms grip onto you tighter.   
"You're not heavy (your name), and to be honest I like holding you." A small blush crept onto his face making you lightly smile at how adorable he looked right now. 

"Do it Finnian!!~" Lizzy was practically bouncing in excitement over the two of you as Finny suddenly stiffened up at her exclamation making you raise a brow in confusion.

"Lady Elizabeth!" He groaned slightly and glanced back down to your confused looking eyes and sighed.

"What's going on Finny?" With you still in his arms, you tilted your head to the side making the gardener bite his lip a bit at the adorable action.

"Well (your name), I just need to tell you something that's all." You nodded at his words.

"Well then, by all means tell away." He suddenly turned around with you in his arms making you freak out a bit until he gently placed you on top of the counter and took your hands in his.

"Ever since you came to work here, I've always been drawn towards you (your name), you're different from the other women here." Your breath hitched at the last part of his statement making him realize what you thought he meant and made him shake his head.

"Oh no! (your name), you're mistaken! I meant your personality, you're so kind and caring and you always know how to make people laugh. I don't care how you look, but to me you look perfect you're so soft and warm and positively beautiful and you always will be so please, will you be mine?" Finny brought your hand up and placed a gentle kiss on top of it making you smile at the action and of course his sweet words. You intertwined your fingers with his softly and just smiled up at him.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Finny. To be honest, I've always felt drawn to you as well. I just can't keep my mind off of you, all I want is you so yes, I'll be yours forever and always." 

A large smile spread across his face as he gathered your chunky form back into his arms bridal style and suddenly placing a soft kiss on your plump lips catching you off guard for a moment before you smiled a bit and returned the kiss.

Finnian broke the kiss after a few moments, the both of you trying to catch your breath from the steamy kiss. 

"T-that was wonderful Finny." You gently cupped his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose as Elizabeth giggled in the background.

"You're wonderful (your name)." He kissed your squishy cheek making you giggle as he spun you around the kitchen all three of you erupting into joyous laughter.

Yes, working at this estate wasn't bad at all.


End file.
